


Rain

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems experience rain for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

         Rose was the first to leave the ship. It wasn’t her first time venturing out onto the Earth’s surface, but it was the first time like _this_. It was raining.

         Pearl had been ready to charge head first into it herself, but Rose wasn’t about to allow that. She could see the fear in Pearl’s eyes. Rose was the leader. Rose was the one with the shield, and she wasn’t going to let Pearl sacrifice herself to something as silly as Earth weather.

         Shield up, the pink gem left the ship. The others held their breath in anticipation. It didn’t melt through her shield, at least… Carefully, slowly, she lowered the shield. She would’ve seen tears welling up in Pearl’s eyes if she hadn’t been so focused on the sky.

         Then the first raindrop hit her, and the second, and the third. Her soaked ringlets hung heavy on her shoulders and the cool water ran down her face. It didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt _nice_ , comparable to the way it felt to dip her feet in the nearby ocean. It was cool and refreshing and she couldn’t help but to crack a smile.

         Arms outstretched and palms up, she spun around, feeling the rain from all angles. Her smile turned to a giggle, to a full laugh. She barely even noticed as the rest of the gems hesitantly ventured out into the rain alongside her. The rest of the gems except _one_.

         Rose stopped, full lips falling into a concerned pout. Pearl looked smaller than ever, shivering alone just within the shelter of the ship. Rose came closer, holding out her hands. The graceful gem hesitated for only a moment before taking them, letting herself be tugged out into the rain.

         Eyes wide, Pearl froze for a long moment. But, then… she smiled. A wide smile, one that only Rose could seem to coax from her, and then she _laughed._ The sweetest laugh Rose had ever heard.

         Hugging and spinning and giggling through the rain, it seemed like the whole world stood still. Nothing mattered but _them,_ but _now._ Still holding each other’s hands, Rose twirled her around, dancing around in the rain until-

         Rose tripped first, pulling Pearl down with her. Once they hit the ground, though, both gems were gone. In their place was Rainbow Quartz, still giggling there in the mud. Maybe Earth wasn’t so bad, after all.

 

 


End file.
